JONATHAN VS JACK
by Rebanut
Summary: When both Jack and Jonathan show an interest in Sue, who will she choose? ONE SHOT


**Jack vs. Jonathan**

Written by: Rebanut

Thanks to everyone who has read the old stuff, and taken their time to write to me. I've had such a horrible case of writer's block for the past few months! It's one of the hardest things for me to deal with since writing usually comes as naturally to me as breathing! Here's a little something that popped in my mind. Hope you enjoy it! As always, I own nothing!

This takes place during the episode with Jonathan after Jack and the team gets Sue settled into her hotel room. Jack sent all the others off so he can talk to Sue alone.

"I know you're upset, but this isn't a punishment. You're here because we don't want anything to happen to you." He paused. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Jack said softly.

" **I know. I appreciate your concern**." Sue said, Jack shrugged as he gently leaned forward, brushing a stray hair from her face. As his fingertips grazed her cheek, her skin tingled. He stopped, his thumb softly brushing back and forth. Their eyes locked.

Sue's breath caught in her throat as Jack took another half step toward her. Before either could stop, Jack leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Sue's eyes closed as Jack's hand cupped her cheek, and down to her shoulder.

Jack barely allowed himself to indulge in the caress when he pulled back quickly. He sighed, bit his lip and looked embarrassed.

"I can't let this happen." He whispered as he backed away. "I'm sorry." He hesitated. As he walked through the door to the hall, he punched the door.

Sue looked caught off guard, pleasantly surprised, but confused by his swift departure. She brought her hand to her lips and smiled with a deep blush. As she rounded the corner, a hand went over her mouth as she was slammed into the wall. It was Jonathan.

Jonathan took Sue somewhere private to try to work out his past and the case he was stuck in the middle of. The flashbacks were becoming more frequent and he was beginning to piece together his past.

The pair took a dinner break while still looking at pictures he'd drawn.

"He's a very lucky man." Jonathan said, breaking the silence. Sue looked at him curiously. "Jack."

"Oh?" She asked hesitantly. Jonathan chuckled.

"Yeah. Jack." He paused as Sue took a sip of her bottled water. "How long have you two been an item?"

"We-we're not an item." Sue said quickly. Too quickly.

"Sure looked like it to me." Jonathan said with a slight smile. Again, Sue looked at him curiously. "I saw him kiss you."

"Oh." Was all she managed.

"Like I said, he's a very lucky man." Jonathan smiled. "I was thinking of asking you out once this mess was all over with." Sue looked surprised at him. "Well, _if_ it turns out I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"Y-you were?" Sue asked surprised.

"Yes. I still might." He smiled. "You're not very confident with men are you?" He asked. Sue shrugged. "Well, anyway, I envy what Jack has."

"It's not what you think." She began.

"Oh?" He incited.

"Jack and I are friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Sue looked shocked at his comment, then blushed. "I'm sorry!" He said, realizing it was out of line. "I'm sorry. What I should have said was, you're kidding yourself if you truly believe you and Jack are just friends. Maybe you've gotten so good at hiding what you feel for each other, and avoiding it, and maybe even lying to yourselves about it, that you don't know it." He suggested.

Sue began to speak, but Jonathan had another flash back. The two tabled the topic of conversation and continued on to try to solve the mystery they were in the center of.

Hours passed before Jonathan and Sue had put together the puzzle to discover that Jessica was the mastermind of the whole plan. The group tracked her to the train station where she was arrested and placed in custody.

Jonathan decided to try to sew the edges of his past together and figure out who he was and where he was going to go now. Sue walked him into the train station to say goodbye. After he bent down to kiss Sue goodbye on the cheek, he took her hand, looked deep into her eyes and said:

"Don't let this opportunity get away. He kissed you. Don't let him sweep that under the rug, it meant something. Don't run from it Sue. Confront it." Jonathan said as his fingertips let go of Sue's hand. He smiled his crooked smile at her as he turned and walked away. "Maybe I'll come back in a few months to see if you two squandered what you have away. I'll see ya."

"See you." Sue smiled.

"He OK?" Jack asked as she walked back to where he'd stayed.

"He will be." Sue said.

"You OK?" He asked. Sue nodded. The pair walked silently back toward the car. It was awkward, the silence, and both felt it.

" **So, you hungry**?" Jack asked.

" **You buying**?"

" **Yeah, I'm buying**." He smiled.

" **Then I'm hungry**." Sue teased, but they fell silent once again.

"Su- Ja-" they both began at the same time.

"You go first." Jack said.

"No, please, you go. You started first." Sue insisted.

"Uhh… I was just going to say…" He paused. "Maybe we should go somewhere, quiet, private, to- to talk.

"Yeah… maybe we should." Sue agreed shyly. They walked for a couple of blocks without a word spent between them. They stopped in at a deli and got a couple of sandwiches, eating on the patio of the establishment, not saying much.

"I thought we were going to talk." Sue said softly.

"I thought we were." Jack smiled hesitantly. Sue gave him a look. "You're right… I'm sorry." He began. "I-I just don't really know how to start this conversation." He wiped his mouth, put a 5 on the table for a tip, offered Sue his hand, and the pair left. Again, they walked in silence. They absent mindedly made their way to the park nearby.

"Jack?" He looked back at Sue. "You're not talking…"

"I know." He paused. "I guess I don't know how to start this conversation."

"So you've said." She teased, trying to lighten the mood between them. Jack smiled. "Jack, whatever the next words are that come out of your mouth, please don't let any of them be 'I'm sorry'. Please don't apologize. That would hurt worse than the silence."

"I- OK." He said, stopping his automatic response to her. He tried to find the words, but couldn't. He couldn't form any words. Finally he stopped, turned her shoulder, and blew out a deep breath.

"Jack?" Sue said surprised.

"OK… first, please hear me out. Let me finish before you say anything." He began. Sue nodded. "First, I have to say this… I'm sorry if I did something- anything to offend you, or-or upset you. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to know that." He said hopefully. "But I don't regret kissing you. Matter-of-fact, I've wanted to do that for a long time." He nervously chuckled. Sue blushed and shyly smiled.

"Why did you say what you did on your way out the door?" Sue asked. "At the hotel."

"We both know, we're not supposed to cross that line. That imaginary line that we've smudged a few times, and the other night, I down right trampled over it." He said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his mind. "What if… I were to… to ask you to dinner one night?"

"I'd say yes, like I have 100 other times that we've had dinner together." Sue said, knowing she was making it hard for Jack.

"Well, this time, it would be different."

"Different how?"

"Different because it would be a date. Just me and you, having dinner at some nice place around town, with some dinner, wine, dancing…" He suggested.

"Sounds delightful." Sue agreed. "How would this date end?"

"End?" He asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Uh, oh, well… uh, I guess… maybe with a kiss when I walked you to your door…" He answered.

"Ahh, then apparently, you're going out on this wonderful date with someone other than me?" She teased.

"Umm, no…" He asked more than answered.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"Uthh…." He tried to interject. "Wait! Wh-wh-wait…. Didn't you kiss me the other night in that hotel room? The night you went missing?"

"No. Technically, you kissed me. And, at that, your lips barely brushed against mine." She said, goading him on. "So, that leads me back to my original question. How will this date end?"

"I don't know, exactly, but if I had to guess, I would say, probably with me walking you to the door, and saying good night, but not before I ask you out again." Sue smiled at that answer. Jack paused. "Just for the record… what number date _do_ you kiss on?"

"I guess you'll have to count and find out, won't you?" She teased. Jack mocked being hurt as he walked her up her stairs. He opened the door for her and took her hand in his. Sue entwined her fingers around his.

"I should go." She whispered.

"Yeah…" He gave her a half smile and began to take a step away. "Don't supposed we could count tonight as our fourth date, could we?" Sue smiled and blushed profusely.

"Good night Jack."

"Good night."

They both said as their hands became untangled, and their fingers lingered until it was only their tips still touching. The door closed behind Sue, and Jack made his way down the stairs to the outside. 


End file.
